An Unlikely Duo
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Kaito Kid must reluctantly team up with Sonoko Suzuki to rescue the kidnapped Conan and Ran. The girl will not take no for an answer. Sonoko x Kid Drabbles. Completed.
1. Stubborn

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Stubborn**

Kid pinched his nose and sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Sometimes, he really hated women.

They were so stubborn and pushy and got in the way.

"I'm not leaving without Ran and Conan!"

"I promised I'd bring Ran and the kid back safe. Now go home, you'd be safer there."

The blond Suzuki shook her head and glared fiercely at the Kaito Kid "_No._ I'm going with you, Ran's my best friend and I'm not leaving."

Kid rubbed at his temple bit back a groan and sighed "Fine, but if you slow me down. I won't forgive you."

Green and blue eyes flashed at one another briefly.

"If anything happens to Ran or Conan, I won't forgive you either, even if you are Kid-sama."

Sometimes, Kid _really_ hated women.


	2. Time and Place

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**A Time and Place**

Sonoko knew there was a time and place for everything.

That's why once this was over, she was going to scream like a banshee and jump for joy because she was spending a night with her Kid-sama.

But now was not the time to admire how handsome he looked under the moonlight, how taut his muscles felt pressed against her when he carried her like a princess across a tricky obstacle, or kept her close when they would spot one of the enemies and almost get caught, or the way his cape fluttered about him gracefully as he walked.

Because Sonoko knew when to fangirl and when not to fangirl and now wasn't it.

So for now, she'd just admire the man at a distance and enjoy the view while it lasted, waiting until she was in the confines of her own home to squeal.

There was always a time and place for everything and for Sonoko Suzuki, now was not that time.


	3. Vicious

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Vicious**

She wasn't as strong as Ran, but Sonoko sure could pack one hell of a punch.

It must've been a woman thing.

One minute they can be as docile as a deer and in the next moment, raging hellcats.

Case in point, they had stumbled upon one of the kidnappers and were trying to figure out where they were keeping Ran and Conan but the man would not talk.

Sonoko had stayed back slightly while Kid tried to get some information out of him.

It wasn't until the man had made a lewd comment about Ran that Sonoko struck at him like a cobra with a jaw shattering punch. Her small fist was promptly imprinted onto his cheek and Kid thought he saw a few teeth fly.

After picking his face and dignity off the floor, the man quickly spilled his guts and the two were on their way.

Kid made a mental note not to piss her off.

Women were vicious.


	4. Admire

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Admire**

Kid admired Sonoko's spirit.

Despite the situation, this girl would not give up.

His respect for her increased greatly.

They had just infiltrated the building where her friend's kidnappers would be and in that time, they had been shot at.

He managed to dodge, but the girl was unlucky, due to his own mistake of not keeping a better eye on her.

She'd been shot right in her upper left shoulder, but instead of crying about it and stopping like he assumed she would, she continued on, dealing with the pain until they were able to get to a safe point that allowed him to check and dress her wound, which was luckily not too serious.

Even though he didn't say anything, she responded to his silent question with a determined fire in her green eyes.

"I will never leave Ran behind no matter what happens to me! C'mon Kid-sama, we have to keep moving."

"_She's so similar to Tantei-kun when it comes to Ran._"

Her devotion to her friend, despite the odds was really admirable.


	5. Bang

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Bang**

They find Ran and Conan in the corner of a room bound, gagged and unconscious.

Kid makes quick work of the ropes with his card gun and Sonoko rouses them awake.

From the corner of her eye she sees a flash of something.

It's a trap!

"Kid-sama! Look out!"

Sonoko just moves, she doesn't think.

**_BANG._**

A loud shot rings out and Ran's scream and Conan's gasp is faintly heard.

Sonoko falls and Kid is there, holding her up slightly by the shoulders.

"L-Look's like I slowed you d-down K-Kid-sama. . ."

It was foolish of her to speak when she was rapidly losing blood due to the wound in her side.

But Ran and the brat were safe and that's all that mattered.

Sonoko saw darkness.


	6. A Wound to Heal

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**A Wound to Heal**

It's been a few days since she took that bullet in the side for Kid.

So far, she had been shot twice because of him and the first time wasn't even on purpose.

The doctor said damages were minor and she'd make a safe recovery.

Naturally after sometime, she was allowed visitors.

Ran and Conan were the first to see her.

"Ne, Sonoko's got a secret admirer." Sonoko glances at the single Eglantine Rose, which was nothing more than a small flower with five pink petals and a white base, resting on the stand.

Ran picks up the flower and the card that came with it "It's weird, it just says, a wound to heal." She mumbled flipping the card over, searching for a name but finding it blank.

"I wonder who it's from?"

The two girls gazed at the flower thoughtfully.

Conan smiled knowingly.


	7. Gratitude

**I don't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito, all the characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

**Gratitude**

The next day, Sonoko is out of the hospital and back in her own room.

She falls gently on her bed, careful not to mess with her wounds, her arm is in a sling and her torso has been wrapped tight and decides to drift asleep, Ran and Conan were away with Kogoro on some case and she didn't really feel like doing much today.

Sleep seemed like the best option, so she dozes off.

When Sonoko wakes, she feels a gentle breeze flowing through her room, which is odd because she was sure her windows were locked when she had fallen asleep earlier.

Her eyes snap open in alarm and she sits up.

Its evening and her room is dark, the only light filtering through was coming from her balcony. The moon, was shining brightly high above in the sky. Green eyes glanced curiously at the slightly opened balcony door.

Cautiously, she stood and moved to close it, but paused upon noticing a familiar caped figure standing on her ledge.

"K-Kid-sama?" She whispered and the gentleman in white turned his head back slightly to glance at her, his eyes softening upon meeting her gaze and scanning her wounds.

Even though he doesn't say it, his eyes tell her that he is relieved that she is well.

She questions his reasons for stalking her balcony this late in the evening. He gives her that boyish smirk of his, and tosses her a single Rose, this one is dark pink.

Sonoko looks up at him in confusion and he just mutters one word.

_Gratitude._

Before she could ask what he means, he's already gone.

Sighing, Sonoko smiles and whispers softly into the night sky, gently caressing the rose's soft petals.

_"_Thank you Kid-sama._"_

_

* * *

_**Annnd that's the end of that! This series of mini shots are done and over with. I know there will be alot of questions about the couple things I left unanswered. Like who kidnapped Ran and Conan and why. Truthfully, I dunno myself, I never planned on revealing who the kidnappers were and why they kidnapped Ran and Conan, I just needed a plot and a reason for why Sonoko would team up with Kid and Ran was the perfect scapegoat, Conan was there because. . . its Conan and he's always sticking his nose into places where it doesn't belong but that's why we love that runt ;) Now the most commonly asked question I kept getting in the reviews were, why weren't the chapters longer. Honestly I never planned on these chapters being any longer than what they were, I never planned on going into detail, because my aim was for these to be nothing more than short and to the point without all the extra, like one of my reviewers pointed out, its a story but at the same time its not**** and that's exactly what I wanted it to be, that's why I labeled it Drabbles rather than one shot. Drabbles to me are short, precise and to the point, while a one shot would go into more detail and since you've all be asking for more detail, perhaps in the near future I'll be making a Sonoko x Kid one shot, but for now I am glad you all enjoyed my first ever Sonoko x Kid story and thanks alot for the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them! Also, this chapter and the previous one's titles both deal with the flowers she got. Just a head up for those of you not familiar with the Language of Flowers.  
**


End file.
